


Princess Luna and Ginny the Knight

by restlesswritings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Ginny comes to escort Luna to her new home.





	Princess Luna and Ginny the Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Assignment #2 (2019): Folklore task 5 at [Hogwarts](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Hogwarts-School-of-Witchcraft-Wizardry-Challenges-Assignments/157448/). Prompt: Write about royalty.

Luna stared out the window of the tower. Her father had broken the news to her earlier that she was to marry a prince from another country. She wasn’t surprised by the news. After all, as a princess it was her duty. But that didn’t change how she felt about it. Namely, that she was angry about being forced into marriage with someone she didn’t know, let alone love.

As Luna looked out of the tower, she saw a knight ride by. At first she assumed it was one of her father’s men. But then the knight removed their helmet. A flow of red hair spilled out from the helmet, and Luna realized with shock the knight was a woman. Calling down to the knight, she said “Who are you?”

The knight looked up at Luna. Bowing, she said “Ginny of Devonshire, Your Highness. I’ve been sent to escort you back to my kingdom for your marriage to the prince.”

Luna was shocked. She hadn’t realized how soon this marriage was supposed to take place. “And what if I refuse to go with you?” she asked the knight.

The other woman frowned. “That would not be wise” she said. “Someone else will come to take you away to the prince eventually. And they wouldn’t be nearly as charming as I am.”

Luna sighed. She knew Ginny was right. One way or another, she’d be forced to leave her home. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll be down to meet you.” She had no doubt her father had already arranged for her things to be packed and sent on separately. He might have forgotten to tell her how soon this marriage would take place, but even he wasn’t absent-minded enough to forget she would need her clothes when she went to meet her future husband.

Luna met Ginny outside the castle in under ten minutes. Climbing onto her own horse, she said “What is your prince like?”

Ginny thought for a moment. “Some say he’s quite handsome” she said after a moment. “I don’t see it, but that’s probably because he’s my brother.”

Luna widened her eyes in surprise at that news. “Your parents let you ride around in armor like a knight?” she said. A princess behaving in such a manor was unheard of.

Ginny frowned. “I  _ am _ a knight” she said stubbornly. “And my parents gave up fighting with me about it because they know it's a battle they can’t win.”

Luna laughed at that. “I wish my father gave in so easily” she said. “I’m sure your brother is handsome and kind, but I have no desire to marry him.”

Ginny considered that for a moment. Then she said “I could train you in secret to be a knight like me.”

Luna’s jaw dropped.

“Just think about it” said Ginny. “If you become a knight, nobody would dare tell you to marry my brother. Not if you’re really good with a sword.”

Luna only had to think about it for two seconds. Then she said “Okay, I’m in. When do we start?”


End file.
